


Daybreak

by PurelyWriting



Series: Tones of Light [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Alternate Universe-Werewolves, Angst, Beta Min Yoongi, Blind Character, Blind Min Yoongi, Character Death, Full Moon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Omega Kim Taehyung, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Partner Betrayal, Prophecy, Slow Burn, Smut, Werewolf Jeon Jungkook, Werewolf Jung Hoseok, Werewolf Kim Namjoon, Werewolf Kim Taehyung, Werewolf Min Yoongi, Werewolf Park Jimin, werewolf Kim Seokjin, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyWriting/pseuds/PurelyWriting
Summary: Hunters are closing in on the packs, causing tensions to ripple through. Fighting unlike any before has broken out between those who were once friends.A prophecy that could possibly save the lives of the packs might just be the thing they need.





	1. Chapter 1

The cold of the winter night licked at Namjoon's paws as he moved through the thick snow. It was late at night, and with only the light of the passing moon to guide him, he led his pack through the starting blizzard.

He didn't know how long they had been moving for, moving upwards. Never being able to stop; something was behind them and chasing them. 

His paws ached, his eyes were tired, and as he glanced back at his pack, they were in similar conditions. Pups were being carried by Omegas that struggled along after Betas who crowded around them in an attempt to keep them warm. 

Namjoon looked back to the mountain before them. To the jagged tip that would soon be their home. He dug his paws into the freezing snow and pushed himself on. He had to get to the top, had to find a cave where his pack could live safely. 

The wind picked up, ice now sticking to his fur and turning into jagged spikes that poked at his body. The snow built up before him, becoming a blank sheet of white. He stumbled back, a startled bark breaking through his mouth. When he turned to warn his pack, they weren't there. 

No tracks followed him but his own. Panic rose up in his chest. Where was his pack?! He raised his head up and howled as loud as he could, but he could not hear himself over the sound of the blizzard that surrounded him. 

_You must leave._ A voice whispered. He turned, snarling, but no one was behind him. He turned again, squinting against the blank white of the snow. He sniffed the air and sneezed out snowflakes. 

_Leave,_ the voice whispered again, and a sweet scent of holly leaves and berries led him to turn again. A large cream coloured wolf stood before him, a pile of holly berries at his feet. 

_The mountain,_ the wolf said, although it didn't open its mouth, _three will lead you here. To safety,_ it took a step forward, touching its nose to Namjoon's. 

_To me._

"Who are you?" Namjoon fought out, "where am I? Where is my pack?!"

 _There will be three,_ the wolf brushed its muzzle against Namjoon's, the smell of berries and herbs got stronger. 

_One from your clan, one from your greatest enemy, and one from the Earth. They will lead you to me._

"I don't understand," Namjoon panted, icy cold crawling up his limbs, the wolf stepped back and looked into his eyes. Namjoon jolted when a vision crashed through him. Three wolves, one small with pure blue eyes, a large broad brown wolf with perked ears, and a third white wolf with sleek smooth fur. 

_Hunters are coming. Death awaits those who stay in the forest. Find the three, come to me._

The wind picked up, and the smell of berries left his nose as the wolf vanished into the snow. The cold crept up to his chest, to his throat, to his muzzle, and consumed him. 

* * *

Namjoon woke with a start, huffing out a startled breath. He was in his den, facing the constructed cave made from moss and tree limbs. Warmth surrounded him, from the spring sun that filtered through the scattered holes in the ceiling. 

He stood up, grunting and stretching himself out. What was that dream? He shook his body out, scattering moss around the den before stepping to the front of the den. Brambles brushed past his pelt as he squeezed through, blinking into the sunlight. 

He looked down into his pack space, his den being up on a dirt hill that looked down into the heart of the pack. Four dens were scattered about, for Omegas, with and without pups, the medicine den, the Alpha den, and the elder's den. 

Wolves were already moving in and out of the den, the morning patrol with prey in their jaws moved to the heart of the camp to set down the prey in a neat pile, most of them moving off with a different prey to eat before the day began. 

He sighed, stepping down from the dirt hill and leaping into the camp. He took a piece of kill in his jaws, rising his nose and sniffing the air. The smell of the prey filled his nose, but he easily found the scent of Jungkook. 

He followed it along, his dream mostly forgotten. He stepped into the Alpha den where he found the young wolf sleeping quietly. Namjoon huffed and dropped the prey in front of him, then licked a stripe up the side of Jungkook's face and left him to sleep.

That winter had been very hard for Jungkook, catching a horrible sickness that had him bound to the medicine den for nearly the entire winter. His body was still weak, frail as he slowly recovered. Namjoon knew that not being able to follow his pack out on hunts was boring him terribly, so Namjoon let him out of the camp on more languid patrols where no hunting or feuds with other packs would be involved. 

He moved out into the center of the pack, greeting wolves he passed with soft greetings and chuffs. He grabbed a rabbit for himself and started towards his den, only pausing when the brambles of the medicine den ruffled before parting and Jeongan, their healer, looked out into the sunlight. Jeonghan's pelt was clean and glossy from a fresh cleaning, a dark brown pelt with a splattering of tan on his thin muzzle. 

The Omega padded out when he spotted Namjoon, rushing over quickly. 

Namjoon put down the rabbit. "Good morning, Jeonghan," he said, "did you need something?"

"Yes, good morning Head Alpha," Jeonghan replied, his voice lowered, "did you have any odd dreams last night?" 

Namjoon paused, "um, yes," he said, "why?"

"So did Jisoo," Jeonghan replied, "come, get into your den so we can talk."

Namjoon picked up his rabbit and the two of them quickly made their way up the hill to Namjoon's den. 

Jeonghan settled down on his bottom, tail curled around his front paws as he waited for Namjoon to settle as well. 

"What dream did you have last night?" Jeonghan demanded, "tell me all of the details."

Namjoon set down the rabbit, ignoring the pain in his stomach when it started to rumble and recalled the details of what his dream had been. 

At the end of his description, Jeonghan looked put off. He sighed, lowering his head and pawing at his muzzle in frustration. 

"Similar to Jisoo's," he growled, "then it means that we have a prophecy on our paws," he said, "do you know who it might be in our pack?"

"No idea," Namjoon replied, "how could I know?"

Jeonghan rolled his shoulders in a shrug, "you won't know," he said, "I'll give you a few days, and if you still don't know I'll take you to the Seeing Cave. We can consult the pack there."

Namjoon nodded. The Seeing Cave was a treck through the Fields and past the Gorge, where two of Namjoon's worst enemies were. If he wasn't careful, he could spark conflicts between those. 

"Fine," Namjoon said, "I'll go on the midday patrol today and the evening. If you see Jihoon outside, bring him to me."

"Yes, Head Alpha," Jeonghan replied, bowing his head and rushing out of the den on fast feat. Namjoon watched him go and settled down in front of his rabbit to begin to eat. 

* * *

By the time the sun reached its peak in the sky, Namjoon left his den. He shook out his pelt for any dirt and headed down the hill. As he approached the near-barren kill pile, he spotted Jihoon, a small wolf with a dark dappled pelt, speaking to a few other wolves who perked up when Namjoon approached. 

"Head Alpha," Jihoon said in greeting, "I apologize for not coming to you earlier, Jeonghan didn't get to me in time."

"It's fine," Namjoon reassured, "I'll be joining you all on the midday patrol. Was there anything to report from the morning patrol?" He asked, turning to his deputy, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was an Alpha, even though his shorter and slim stature didn't make it seem like he was much of one at first glance, Namjoon knew just how much Kyungsoo could hurt in a fight. 

Kyungsoo was seated by the pile, a half-eaten rabbit at his paws. "We went along the southern border," he said, pausing to lick his lips to clear them of entrails, "we saw some wolves from the Gorge, but they didn't approach. The wolves at the lake are pushing against the border."

"The pools?" Namjoon asked, narrowing his eyes, "again? I thought we spoke to Sehun about that in the last meeting."

"We did," Jihoon piped up, "it seems they might need a reminder of who owns that territory." 

Namjoon nodded, "then we will," he got to his feet and stretched before nodding to the rest of the patrol, "we'll go around the entire territory this time. I'll be on the evening patrol as well, by then we might see some Lake Pack wolves."

With that, he led the wolves out of the camp. He pushed through the bramble-lined opening of the camp, the smell of the forest surrounding him. He took a deep breath, the smell of dirt, prey, and other wolves from his pack hit his nose.

He started off with a run into the forest, the other wolves following him quickly. He passed by the fallen trees close to the entrance of the camp, bunching up his legs before jumping over the large log. He landed gracefully and continued his run. 

As he ran, the scent of the caves grew near. Jeonghan's words left a pit in his stomach that was yet to settle. He came to a stop just before the scent markings of their territory. He looked across the territory line. 

Past from where he stood, twenty or so paw-steps, the moss and grass of the forest became smoothed down rock and coarse sand. Beyond that was one of the many caves, gaping and wide. Namjoon had no idea how wolves could live in such a dark and damp place. How did they find their way around the caves? 

"Head Alpha?" Jihoon asked as they caught up to him. Namjoon glanced back at him, nodding, "just looking," he said, "let's continue."

Jihoon looked at him for a moment, as if he wanted to say something but didn't. They continued down the path quietly, Kyungsoo pausing occasionally to rub his throat onto any available surface in order to mark it properly. 

They soon reached the southern border, where the Field Pack resided. A sudden rush of scent hit Namjoon's nose, making him pause. He peeled back his lips, snarling at the smell of another wolf. 

A wolf that was not his own. 

He burst through the brush, growling down at a small wolf that had dared to tread on his territory. The wolf yelped, pushing his paws on the ground to stop before the Alpha. The scent of an Omega, one newly presented, hit Namjoon's nose. He stopped, still snarling, but didn't go for the bite like he would if it was a Beta or an Alpha.

"What are you doing on my territory?" He growled, looming over the small wolf. The wolf whimpered and flattened himself to the ground, immediately baring his neck in submission. Namjoon wanted to withdraw but held strong. 

It was unusual for an Omega from another pack to immediately submit to an Alpha. That didn't happen. Unless the Omega was being harmed in some way. Namjoon raised his muzzle and sniffed the air a few times, but didn't smell any other wolves. 

"Jihoon, Seokmin," he barked, "patrol the area, see if any other wolves are trying to get across the border."

The two wolves rushed off without a second thought, leaving just Namjoon, Kuyungsoo, and the unnamed Omega. 

Namjoon took a step back, "get up," he ordered to the Omega, who scrambled to get to his feet but stayed low to the ground. Namjoon narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air again. 

He could smell blood on the Omega and tilted his head forward to press his nose into his flank. The smell of the Feild and blood masked his natural scent. He nosed around his flank until he found a large scrape going from his shoulder to his lower stomach. 

He pulled back in alarm when the smell of an Omega in pre-heat hit him. Alarmed, he stepped back to Kyungsoo. The Omega whimpered and pressed his stomach further to the ground. 

"Get another Alpha and a few Omegas," he softly growled, "this Omega is in pre-heat and is in no state to get back to the Field Pack camp."

"Are you sure?" Kyungsoo whispered back, eyeing the Omega hesitantly, "what if more Alphas from the Field come?"

"I'll speak with them, then," Namjoon replied, "teach them a lesson about allowing an injured Omega, barely enough to not be a pup, out of their sights!" 

Kyungsoo flattened his ears to his head for a moment, then turned tail and rushed off into the woods. Namjoon turned back to the Omega and rubbed his nose into the dirt to mask the growing scent of heat that started to emanate from the Omega. 

"You're safe now," Namjoon said softly, "some of my Omegas are coming, they'll tend to you and help you get back to your pack when your heat has passed."

"M-my heat?" The Omega whimpered, "w-what?"

Namjoon lowered himself a bit, his tail going low to make himself look less threatening, "your heat. Can't you feel it? Is that why you were attacked?"

The Omega shook his head, now starting to pant a bit as his heat progressed, "P-Pack Alpha," he whimpered, "I was being chosen by Alphas, a-and I didn't want to," he broke off his words with a loud keening whine, and flopped his head onto the ground. 

"It's okay," Namjoon reassured, "you don't need to speak. Stay here and rest, they'll be here soon."

The Omega whined again, and stayed still, panting loudly against the dirt. Namjoon raised his head up, sniffing the air again. The smell of Alphas, thankfully his own, began to grow stronger, accompanied by softer scents of Omegas.

Namjoon stepped back as the crowd broke through the bushes, the Omegas immediately yelping in worry and rushing to the fallen Omega, surrounding him and gently nosing at his injuries. 

The Omega was so small, he must have been half of Namjoon's size, with a cream coloured coat, with the only other spots of colour on his body being splashes of white on his stomach, throat, and paws. 

"He needs Jeonghan," one of the Omegas, Xuimin, snapped, then grabbed the Omega by the scruff of his neck and began to drag him off. The Omega whimpered and remained limp as he was dragged along the forest floor. The other Omega, Mingyu, followed him close behind. 

The Alpha that Kyungsoo brought with him, a young Alpha just out of the den named Chan, hesitantly approached. "Head Alpha?" He said softly, "what are we going to do now? That Omega's scent is all over our territory now!"

Namjoon huffed, watching as the Omegas vanished into the underbrush. "Kyungsoo and you will remain here until the night patrol arrives. Patrols will remain until the morning."

"And the Omega?" Kyungsoo prompted. 

"The Omegas will care for him," Namjoon said, "I'll try to figure out what happened when his heat passes. If Head Alpha Suho asks about it, I'll inform him of it."

Kyungsoo nodded, and with that Namjoon left to run back to camp, thoughts rushing through his mind. 

Could this Omega be one of the wolves from the prophecy? 


	2. Chapter 2

Namjoon soon returned to camp, his head still swirling with thoughts. The camp seemed to be normal, although the Omegas were crowding around the Omega den, speaking softly to one another. Namjoon approached, stopping a few pawsteps before the den. 

"Head Alpha," Xuimin bowed his head, "you're here just in time."

"What happened?" Namjoon asked, trying to peek around the Omega, but the others blocked the entrance to the hole well. 

"He's gone into heat," Xuimin continued, "we didn't get a name out of him, unfortunately," he paced forward, pushing up against Namjoon's side to gently push him away from the den, "he needs an Alpha. I don't know what was going on with him in Field Pack if they ever educated any of their pups on heats at all-" he paused when the Omega inside let out a pain-filled howl and growled softly and continued to push Namjoon back. 

"Are you saying he needs an Alpha?" Namjoon asked. 

"I'm saying that this is his first heat," Xuimin growled, "and he doesn't even know what a heat IS. Something is going on in that pack, and it's dangerous. Bring it up in the next meeting. If you won't, I will." With that, he turned tail and pushed through the crowd of Omegas into the den, the other Omegas following him in soon after. 

Jungkook padded over, looking a bit dazed as he stopped by Namjoon, "what was that?" He asked, his ears flat against his head as he cautiously sniffed the air. 

"An Omega," Namjoon replied, "don't worry about it. Are you feeling better?" 

Jungkook stared at him, "well, I'm feeling fine, but-" he looked to the Omega nest where soft whimpers and howls were coming from, "is he okay?"

Namjoon sighed, "he's fine," he said softly, bumping into Jungkook to push him to the side, "you'll meet him when his heat has passed for the day."

Jungkook watched the den for a second longer, and then followed Namjoon to his personal den. "Where is he from? He doesn't smell like the forest."

"He's from the field," Namjoon replied as he climbed the small hill. He sniffed the outside of it and snorted before slipping inside with Jungkook following him. "Something is going on with Omegas there. I'll bring it up at the next meeting. Until then, the Omega stays here."

"Does he have an Alpha?" Jungkook asked as they entered the den. Namjoon paused, looking back with eyes wide. 

"Are you thinking of courting him?" He asked, sitting down. Jungkook mirrored him, curling his tail around his paws. 

"I'm not sure," Jungkook replied, looking a little awkward as he shifted from paw to paw, "does he, though?"

Namjoon sighed, "he comes from a possibly abusive pack," he said, "take my advice and stay away from him until we can figure out what's going on. If he ends up having an Alpha, or pups," he trailed off, but Jungkook got the message. 

"I get it," Jungkook said, "I'll stay away for now."

Namjoon snorted again and pawed at his nose, "good. Now get some food and rest. If you feel better by evening you can go with us on patrol."

Jungkook's tail thudded against the floor, his ears pricked up and he grinned, "really?!" He gasped, "you're serious?!" He stood up, barking happily. 

Namjoon nodded, settling down at the bottom of his den with a grunt, "yes, Jungkookie," he said, "now, go."

Not needing another word, Jungkook left the den quickly. Namjoon laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes to rest for a bit. Hopefully, the Omega's heat would be done by the next day. 

* * *

Taehyung panted loudly, his body shaking as his heat throbbed through him. The Omegas around him were pressed up against him, snuffling softly against his body and trying to soothe him as his whimpers and whines continued. 

"You're nearly there, dear," one of the Omegas murmured, "I think this is the last spike."

Taehyung yelped out when another burst of heat went through him, making his body curl in on itself. He didn't know how long he had been in this hot hell, but he felt like he was burning up from the inside out. 

He clawed at the ground, his claws tearing at the floor as the heat surged up, and then dropped. He slumped against the ground, slick pooled around his legs and leaving his paws a dirty sticky mess. He huffed out heavy breaths against the dirt, his body trembling and whined quietly as the Omegas gently nosed at his flank. 

"It's over," the Omega whispered, "are you feeling a bit better now?"

Taehyung continued to pant softly, unable to answer as exhaustion curled over his body, blanketing him. He looked up at the Omega, one with kind dark eyes who licked gently at Taehyung's muzzle with soft soothing growls. 

He helped Taehyung to his feet, guiding him over to a large mossy nest that Taehyung happily flopped onto. The other Omegas moved in to clean up the space Taehyung had spent his heat, wagging their tails to clear the den of the musty smell. 

"Do you want me to lay with you?" The Omega asked softly, bowing his head to gently nudge against Taehyung's flank again until Taehyung had his paws tucked under his body. Taehyung nodded, resting his head on his front paws with a quiet sigh. 

The other Omega laid down next to Taehyung, tucking himself close. "My name is Jeonghan, my dear," he said softly, "what's yours?" 

"Taehyung," Taehyung mumbled, his eyelids growing heavy, "what's gonna happen to me, Jeonghan?" He asked, forcing his eyes open to look at Jeonghan with bleary eyes. Jeonghan licked his cheek softly, holding his head up to look at the front of the den where Omegas were going in and out. 

"I don't know yet," Jeonghan said when he turned back to Taehyung, "your heat lasted three days, and during that time our Pack Alpha has been thinking about what to do with you. He might want to have a talk with you when you've recovered fully, about what I don't know."

Taehyung huffed softly, "okay," he replied, "when do I meet with him? I'm already starting to feel better."

Jeonghan snorted, "you need to eat and drink. I'll have an Alpha bring you food and water when you wake up. Take a nap, for now, you need it."

Taehyung hummed, closing his eyes with his body pressed up to Jeonghan's, feeling his warmth. He felt exhausted, and very soon was fast asleep. 


End file.
